


Mend Your Broken Parts

by stirringofmysoul



Category: One Direction (Band), Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirringofmysoul/pseuds/stirringofmysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*AU* Set in the Vampire Academy world of St. Vladimir's Academy...There's nothing Louis Tomlinson hates more than Moroi...until Harry Styles comes along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mend Your Broken Parts

This story is set in the Vampire Academy world of St. Vladimir's Academy. If you are unfamiliar with the series the following glossary will help you navigate the story.

All definitions (and more) can be found on the Vampire Academy Wiki (http://vampireacademy.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Academy_Series_Wiki).

I hope you enjoy the story!

**Moroi** vampires are alive, mortal and born (conceived by two Moroi parents). Moroi can and do use magic. Moroi use the elements earth, fire, water, air, and a select few use spirit in their magic. It is common for a Moroi to specialize in one of the elements. Most Moroi do not feel comfortable being in the sunlight, though they still can be outside during the daytime. A Moroi's diet consists of blood as well as normal food.

**Dhampirs** are half human/half vampire. Dhampirs originated from Moroi mixing with humans. Dhampirs cannot reproduce with each other or with humans. They can only reproduce with other Moroi to create Dhampir children. Dhampirs are mortal and do not need blood to survive. Dhampirs are trained as guardians to protect Moroi from Strigoi attacks. Most are trained at St. Vladimir’s Academy. Upon graduation they are assigned to protect a Moroi (usually a royal). Many Dhampir children are left fatherless because Moroi men often have affairs with Dhampir women and then have no interest in raising their offspring. Dhampir women usually do not work as guardians after having children because they choose to raise them instead. Some live on communes with other Dhampir mothers.

**Strigoi** vampires are immortal. They are made, not born. Humans, Dhampirs, and Moroi can be turned forcibly or willingly. There is one way to forcibly make a Strigoi: If a Strigoi drinks blood from his or her victim and then forces that person to drink Strigoi blood then he or she becomes a Strigoi. The way to willingly become Strigoi is by choice, but only a choice to the Moroi. If a Moroi purposefully kills another person while feeding then that Moroi turns Strigoi, loses his or her magical ability, can no longer go into the sunlight, and cannot walk upon holy grounds. There are only three ways to kill a Strigoi: a silver stake through the heart, decapitation, or setting the Strigoi on fire.

**Field experience exam-** The exam novice guardians take their senior year. They are assigned to a Moroi student for six weeks and act as their full time guardian. How well you do on this test determines where you will be assigned after graduation.

**Chapter One**

“I think we need to take this up with Kirova,” Louis Tomlinson said as he flopped onto his unmade bed. It was only the first day of school…he’d make it…eventually. There was a more pressing matter at hand.

Louis’ roommate Zayn Malik raised an eyebrow. “You want to take this up with the headmistress?” he asked him, slipping a hand through his messy black hair. “She’d probably die of shock that you were passionate about…something.”

“Hey now,” Louis replied. “I’m passionate about plenty of things.”

“Somehow I don’t think partying, sex, and alcohol count,” Zayn said. He opened up the top drawer of his dresser and began unpacking his clothes.

Louis rolled over onto his back, his blue eyes now staring at the ceiling. “I’m passionate about loads of other things,” he insisted. “Like how useless Moroi are.”

“I’m Moroi, asshole,” Zayn said and chucked a t-shirt at his head.

Louis winced when the article of clothing landed on top of his light brown hair. “Present company excluded, of course,” he replied. “You didn’t let me finish.”

Zayn snatched the shirt back and continued folding and sorting. “If it wasn’t for Moroi you wouldn’t even exist,” he pointed out.

“Details,” Louis said with a wave of his hand.

There was a soft knock on the door, halting the boys’ conversation. Louis scowled and Zayn rolled his dark eyes. The issue Louis wanted to take up with the headmistress was on the other side of that barrier. Due to a pipe burst in one of the dormitories space was limited this year. In order to accommodate all the students at St. Vladimir’s Academy everyone had to triple up.

The door slowly opened revealing a curly brown haired Moroi boy. “Hi, I hope this is the right room,” he said.

Zayn abandoned what he was doing and walked over to shake his new roommate’s hand. “Hi, I’m Zayn,” he said. He nodded towards Louis. “That’s Louis. Don’t mind the flared nostrils. He has a troubling condition called resting bitch face.”

The Moroi chuckled a little nervously. “I’m Harry Styles,” he introduced himself.

“A royal?” Louis scoffed when he heard his last name. “This horrible day just got worse.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Harry,” Zayn said, trying to keep the conversation polite as it was clear Louis wasn’t about to. “Louis and I have been roommates for years so we kind of just set up the room like we always have. I hope that’s okay.”

“Oh, yeah...it’s fine,” Harry assured him. “I’m just happy to have a place to stay. When I heard my dorm flooded I thought…”

“That you might actually have to fend for yourself?” Louis piped in.

Harry frowned and Zayn sighed. “In addition to the resting bitch face Louis has a hard time keeping his mouth shut,” he explained to their new roommate. “And he has definite opinions on his role as a guardian.”

“Mainly that I don’t want to be one,” Louis explained.

Harry’s big green eyes grew wider than Louis thought possible. “I won’t be any trouble,” he insisted. “And I mean we’re at school…it’s not like I need a guardian here or expect you to watch out for me because I’m Moroi or…” he rabbled on.

“I’m gonna get some air,” Louis announced. He rolled off the bed and to his feet. He jammed his sockless feet in his shoes and was out the door within a matter of seconds.

Of course his new roommate was a royal. This was probably Kirova’s doing. The headmistress always kept a watchful eye on Louis. She claimed it was because he had potential to do great things for their race, but Louis knew that wasn’t the real reason. After graduation any Dhampir that didn’t go into service was a ding on her record. But Louis wasn’t about to play into her hands. Once he graduated from school (which he was only doing to make his mother happy) he was leaving. No way was he going be some mindless servant for the rest of his life. He had plans that didn’t involve throwing himself in front of Strigoi to save some Moroi he didn’t even care about.

“Where are you off to in such a hurry?” Liam Payne asked Louis.

Louis looked up from the ground and groaned when he saw him. He hadn’t thought it was possible to want to see anyone less than his new roommate…clearly he hadn’t taken his half brother into consideration.

“To the training center, naturally,” Louis replied, completely dead pan.

Liam rolled his eyes. The dirty blonde haired Dhampir was always so serious that Louis couldn’t believe his face bended that way. “Nice to see you too,” Liam replied.

The boys shared the same Moroi father, Eric Payne, but they weren’t close at all. Eric married Liam’s mother (quite scandalous as Moroi and Dhampirs rarely married) leaving Louis, his mother, and his sister, Charlotte, high and dry. Louis used his father’s absence as yet another reason the mortal vampires weren’t worth his time.

“As much as I’d love to banter with you some more I do have somewhere to be,” Louis said.

Liam looked down at his watch. “Time to start a day of debauchery already? This must be a record,” he commented. “You’ve really outdone yourself.”

“If you knew what fun actually was you wouldn’t be so quick to get on my case,” Louis said. “You’re missing out.”

Liam crossed his arms over his chest. “I think I’m just fine,” he said.

“Suit yourself,” Louis replied with a shrug before continuing on his way. He could feel Liam’s brown eyes burning into his back as he walked away. When Louis stomped out of the room earlier he really hadn’t had a destination in mind, but now thanks to Liam he did. There was one person on this campus he could always count on…well, always count on for a good time anyway. He took a quick right and headed towards the west side of campus.

“Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes,” Adrian Ivashkov said with a smirk as he pulled open the door to his room after Louis knocked.

Louis smirked back. “I could say the same about you, but I don’t like lying,” he teased him.

“You and that mouth of yours…I think we could find a better use for it,” Adrian replied, his green eyes lighting up as he spoke.

“I thought you’d never ask,” Louis replied as he stepped over the threshold and into the Moroi’s room, the door closing behind him with a quick slam.

**Chapter Two**

The first few weeks of school passed by in a blur. Since it was Louis’ senior year a lot of his classes were more practical and less theory, which meant he spent a lot of time nursing bumps and bruises. He managed to arrange his schedule so he didn’t spend much time in the room, but he knew he couldn’t avoid his new roommate forever.

Harry looked up from the book in his lap when Louis walked into the room. “That looks pretty ugly,” he commented.

Louis gingerly touched the cut above his eye and winced when his finger made contact. “It’ll be gone by morning,” he replied. Dhampirs healed much faster than humans.

“It must be cool to train instead of sitting in a classroom all day,” Harry said.

Louis shrugged and flopped onto his bed. “It’s okay, I guess,” he replied.

“It definitely had to be better than reading about…” Harry trailed off and chuckled a little. “This book is so boring that I forgot what I’m even reading about.”

Louis rolled over onto his side so he could see Harry. “You don’t have to make conversation with me,” he replied. “I’m good with sitting in silence.”

“Oh,” Harry said and ducked his head down so his curls were the only thing Louis could see. “Sorry.”

Louis groaned to himself. It was hard to be mean to this guy. It was like kicking a puppy. “I just mean you probably have your own stuff to do,” he replied.

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what you meant,” Harry mumbled, his head still down.

“I was trying to apologize,” Louis huffed.

Harry finally raised his head. “Look, I know a lot of Dhampirs have a problem with Moroi and that’s fine…but I know you don’t dislike all of us because Zayn is your best friend. And I haven’t done anything to you so…you could at least…”

Louis was a little taken aback by everything coming out of Harry’s mouth. He was also a little impressed. “I could at least…?” he prompted him.

“Make polite conversation with me when I ask you about your day,” Harry finished with a huff of his own.

Louis chuckled a little. “Well, if that’s your only demand,” he replied. “My day was lousy. “

“What happened?” Harry asked him. He set his book down on his nightstand.

“I found out the final exam…you know, the field test?” Louis said to him. “Is in two parts this year. So I thought I had until second semester to deal with it, but it’s coming up sooner than I thought.”

“Why is that bad?” Harry asked him.

“It’s bad because I don’t want to do it,” Louis replied.

“Why don’t you want to do it?” Harry pressed.

Louis sighed. “I didn’t know polite conversation was going to last this long,” he replied.

Harry’s face flushed a little. “Sorry,” he said again. “I guess we can limit it to three minutes a day,” he decided.

Louis laughed at that one. “Okay, I think that’s fair,” he replied. “But I’ll answer your last question anyway. I don’t want to do it because I don’t want to be a guardian after I graduate.”

Harry opened his mouth to ask another question but then pressed his lips together and just nodded. He picked up his book and went back to his reading assignment.

Louis almost answered the question he knew was on the tip of Harry’s tongue, but he just shook his head and slipped his earbuds in.

xxx

Harry was asleep by the time Zayn arrived back in the room. Louis was still awake, though. He looked up when his best friend walked in.

“Well, look what the cat dragged in,” Zayn greeted him. “I was beginning to think you were a figment of my imagination since I hadn’t seen you in the flesh in so long.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’ve been busy,” he replied.

“Yeah, busy…so I’ve heard,” Zayn snickered before crawling into his own bed.

“What have you heard?” Louis asked him.

“Just your boyfriend talking about this and that,” Zayn replied.

Louis knew he was referring to Adrian. “Clarify this and that,” he said.

“One of his cronies asked him why there hasn’t been a party yet and he said he had been occupied the past two weekends and I think we all know that’s code for messing around with you,” Zayn replied.

Louis made a bit of a face. It’s not like he was looking for a big romantic relationship or something but it’d be nice to be known as something other than ‘been occupied’. “Whatever,” he replied.

“I’ve said it once…” Zayn started out.

“You’ve said it way more than once,” Louis insisted.

“And I’ll say it again,” Zayn continued. “Adrian is a jerk. He’s not interested in anything more than messing around with you.”

“Jealous?” Louis deflected with a joke.

“Hardly,” he scoffed. “I just don’t think you should waste your time.”

“And what should I do instead?” Louis asked him curiously. “Train?”

Zayn held up his hands. “Dude, I’m not your brother…don’t attack me,” he replied.

“Half brother,” Louis clarified.

“Be a guardian…don’t be a guardian…that’s up to you,” Zayn said to him. “But I don’t think it’d kill you to take care of yourself here. Maybe not bite everyone’s head off. Maybe smile once in a while.”

“I made three minutes of polite conversation with Harry earlier,” Louis insisted.

“That’s actually a record for you,” Zayn said. “Color me impressed.”

Louis sighed and rubbed his face. “It’s just so stifling here,” he said to him.

“I know, bro…but it’s not forever,” he said. “And you know all Moroi aren’t like the old school ones. We want to learn to work alongside our guardians. We want things to change.”

Louis peeked at him between his fingers. “But there’s still so many things that won’t change,” he insisted.

“I know you’re thinking about your dad…” Zayn started to say.

“I’m not having this conversation,” Louis snapped.

Zayn sighed. “Maybe I’m the one who needs to require three minutes of polite conversation with you,” he replied.

**Chapter Three**

“What are you doing?” Louis asked when he walked into his room. Harry was balancing precariously on the edge of his bed.

“Ah!” his roommate exclaimed before landing in a heap on the floor.

“Are you okay?” Louis asked him.

“Yeah, yeah…fine,” Harry insisted. He pushed himself up to his feet and shook out his obscenely long limbs.

“Trying out for the gymnastics team?” Louis asked. He flopped onto his own bed.

“I think my height is preventing me from doing that,” Harry replied before settling on his own bed.

“No, I’m pretty sure it’s your lack of balance,” Louis snickered. “But really…what were you doing?”

“I was trying to do my own training,” Harry finally replied.

“Training?” he asked curiously.

“No one around here thinks Moroi using their magic to defend is a good idea, but I do,” Harry said firmly.

“Really?” Louis asked him. “I mean…you’re a royal…you’ll get a guardian for sure.”

“I don’t like the idea of having to rely on someone that much,” Harry explained to him.

“Huh,” Louis mused.

“I figured you’d like the idea seeing as you think Moroi are all a bunch of worthless morons,” Harry replied.

“Not ALL Moroi,” Louis clarified. “Just…most of them.”

“Me included?” Harry asked with a little smile.

“You’re not…terrible,” Louis said with a smile of his own. “What’s your element?”

“Air,” Harry replied.

“Hmph,” Louis said. “Fire would be much more convenient.”

Harry chuckled a little bit. “No kidding…you’d just make a fireball and BAM…Strigoi down,” he replied.

“But I guess air could be useful,” he said.

Harry grinned. “You think?” he asked excitedly.

Louis couldn’t help but grin himself. Harry’s enthusiasm was infectious. “Sure, I could help you if you want.”

Harry’s eyebrows shot so far up they almost got lost in his hairline. “You will?” he said.

“I mean, yeah…if anything I’m just doing it to give your future guardian a little bit of a break,” Louis insisted.

Harry smiled. “When can we start?” he asked.

Louis raised his hand up. “Whoa…whoa…slow down,” he said. “I’ve already surpassed my three minutes of being nice to you for the day.”

Harry promptly chucked a pillow at his face.

xxx

“Is that…no…it can be…” Liam said as Louis walked into the training room. “Louis Tomlinson hardly comes to the training center when required let alone after hours.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m pretty sure you spend more time thinking about me than I’m comfortable with,” he replied.

“Ha ha,” Liam said. He grabbed a towel to wipe some sweat off his brow. “What are you doing here?”

“Looking for you, of course,” Louis replied. “I was hoping we could…what’s something brothers do together?”

“Okay, now I know something is wrong,” Liam said to him.

“I’m meeting someone,” Louis replied.

“Ew, you’re going to hook up in here?” Liam asked, turning up his nose in digust.

“Not like that,” Louis said and shook his head.

“So wait…you’re actually going to work out?” Liam asked.

“What’s with the twenty questions?” Louis said. “Just go.” He made a shooing motion with his hand.

“Um, hi…” Harry said as he walked into the center.

Liam looked at Harry, then to Louis…then back to Harry again. “Hi there…I’m Liam Payne,” he said and offered a hand.

Harry slid his hand into his and shook back. “Harry Styles,” he replied. “Is he training with us too?” he asked Louis.

“No, no…definitely not,” Louis said quickly.

Liam’s eyebrows quirked up. “Training?” he asked. “For real?”

“I thought you were leaving,” Louis said.

“Yeah, just don’t…leave any stains on anything,” Liam replied. He grabbed his bag and headed out of the center.

“Stains?” Harry asked him.

“My brother is an idiot,” Louis replied. He walked over to the other side of the room to grab a training dummy.

“He’s your brother?” Harry asked as he followed behind him.

“Half,” Louis clarified as he set up the tool in the middle of the room. “We have the same father…if you can call him that.”

“Oh, I see…” Harry said softly.

“Hey,” Louis said and turned around to look at him. “Don’t feel all sorry for me because I got the short end of the paternal stick. I’m fine.”

“Right, of course you are,” Harry said with a nod. “

“Anyway…what do you know about fighting?” Louis asked him.

“Umm…stick them with the pointy end?” Harry replied.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “Alright, that’s a start,” he said. “Now normally your guardian will tell you to run, but since you’re not an asshole who’s going to leave your guardian out to dry that’s not really an option for you.”

“Can I show you what I can do?” Harry asked eagerly.

“Who are you going to prac….” Louis started to ask the question but suddenly his air supply was cut off.

Harry released him rather quickly, but it certainly didn’t feel that way. “How was that?” he asked.

Louis bent over and tried to catch his breath. “Okay, new rule…no practicing ON me,” he panted.

“Oh, sorry,” Harry apologized quickly…but Louis didn’t really think he was that sorry judging by the gleam in his eye.

Louis swallowed hard. “That is quite…effective, though,” he replied. “You could cut off the Strigoi’s air supply while your guardian stakes him.”

“I want to do more than that, though,” Harry explained.

“Like what?” Louis asked.

“Can you teach me to throw a punch?” Harry asked.

“You realize how strong Strigoi are, right?” Louis said. Harry was slight to say the least.

“Come on,” Harry said to him. “Maybe I could punch one in the face after my guardian subdues him or something.”

“Fine,” Louis agreed.

For the next hour the boys worked on basic self-defense techniques. Louis was kind of surprised by what a quick study Harry was. He was even more surprised to find himself having fun teaching him.

“Thanks again,” Harry said as they headed out of the center.

“Sure…it was actually kind of fun,” Louis said to him. “Just don’t tell anyone I said that.”

“Don’t worry…your secret’s safe with me,” Harry promised him.

**Chapter Four**

“Hey stranger,” Adrian said to Louis. “I haven’t seen you in a while.”

Louis looked up from his lunch and smiled. “Miss me?” he asked him.

Before Adrian could reply Harry slid into the seat next to Louis. “Hi, I’m Harry,” he introduced himself to the other Moroi.

“Is this the reason why?” Adrian asked him with a chuckle as he nodded at Harry.

Harry shot Louis a confused look. “Pardon?” he asked.

“Nevermind,” Adrian said. “I’m Adrian, friend of Louis.”

“Nice to meet you,” Harry said to him.

“Well, I’ll leave you guys to it,” Adrian said and was gone as quick as he came.

“I don’t like him,” Harry said after he walked away.

“Why is that?” Louis asked, finally turning his attention to the curly haired Moroi.

“He’s got that jerky vibe,” Harry explained. “Is he your boyfriend?”

Louis laughed. “Shouldn’t you have asked me that BEFORE you said something negative about him?” he asked. “But no, he’s not…exactly.”

“Ah,” Harry said in reply, instantly understanding. “So when do you want to practice again?” The boys had been meeting up at least twice a week to hone Harry’s skills.

“Um, usual time?” Louis said with a shrug.

“Awesome,” Harry said, his ever present grin returning to his face.

“What’s awesome?” Zayn asked, joining their table.

“Your hair,” Louis said before Harry could reveal to their roommate what they had been getting up to.

“Oh, thanks,” Zayn said with a smile. “Did you hear there’s going to be a party on Friday night?”

“Yeah?” Louis asked excitedly. “Who’s hosting?”

“It’s on Adrian’s floor so I’m guessing him,” Zayn explained.

“Sweet,” Louis said with a smile.

“What time does it start?” Harry asked.

Before Zayn could reply Louis gave him a look. “You want to come?” he asked.

“Yeah, it sounds like fun,” Harry said.

“Have you ever been to a party?” Louis asked him skeptically.

“Lou, don’t be an ass…it starts around 9:00,” Zayn said to Harry.

Harry nodded his head and went back to his lunch. Louis and Zayn chatted idly for the rest of the meal while the other boy remained quiet.

Louis headed down to the training center at the usual time and found Harry already inside. “Hey, am I late?” he asked.

“Huh? Oh, no…” Harry said as he landed a punch on the dummy.

“What’s up with you?” Louis asked as he walked up alongside Harry.

“Nothing,” Harry said and took another swing at the dummy with so much force it fell to the ground.

“Tell that to him,” Louis joked and leaned over to pick up.

“Why did you act so weird at lunch?” Harry asked him.

Louis looked up at him. “I didn’t act weird,” he replied.

“Obviously you don’t want me at the party,” Harry said. “Do you think you need to watch me or something? That I’ll prevent you from hanging around with your boy toy or whatever he is?”

Okay, that was pretty much all on target, but it kind of made Louis feel like a jerk because he was rather fond of Harry now. “I just didn’t think it was your scene,” Louis replied instead.

“My scene? What do you even know about me?” Harry asked him.

“I’m just helping you train…we’re not best friends or anything,” Louis said.

“I don’t even think we’re friends,” Harry said sadly. He turned to walk away.

Louis sighed and reached over to touch his arm. “We’re friends…kind of,” he replied.

“Kind of…you like to qualify everything with that,” Harry said.

Louis swallowed. “I don’t like getting close to people,” he finally said out loud.

Harry turned around and looked at Louis. “Why not?” he asked softly.

Louis rubbed his hand over his face. This was not the conversation he had planned on having today. “Because people leave…people leave me,” he replied.

“You mean…like your dad?” Harry asked him gently.

“Yeah, like my dad…among other people,” Louis admitted.

“What happened?” Harry asked him.

Louis shrugged. “Same thing that always happens. The Moroi guy knocks up the Dhamphir girl and then it’s see ya later…thanks for the fun,” he said to him. “Only in my mother’s case it happened twice. Me and my sister. Stupid.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you,” Harry said sincerely.

“Then my mom found a really nice guy and I made the mistake of becoming used to having him and around then…it was over between them too,” Louis explained.

Harry rested his hand on his shoulder. “That sounds like an issue between them…it didn’t have anything to do with you,” he said softly.

“And then stupid Liam,” Louis spat. “He’s just another reminder of how screwed up my family is.”

“Liam seems like he wants to be a part of your life,” Harry pointed out.

“No, Liam is on a power trip,” Louis explained. “He doesn’t care about me.”

“And that’s your justification for not wanting to become a guardian. You don’t want to save anyone like your father,” Harry concluded.

“Yeah,” Louis said. He wiped at his eyes. He hadn’t realized they had gotten misty until he saw the wetness on his hand.

“I understand, Lou…I really do,” Harry said softly. “But not every Moroi is like him…there’s all kinds of people in this world. Good and bad. And if you’d just let yourself…”

“What do you know about it?” Louis snapped. “You’re royal and have two parents and…”

“My parents divorced when I was a kid. My stepfather is the royal one,” Harry replied. Louis opened his mouth to say something but Harry kept on speaking. “So don’t act like you’re the only one in the world with family issues.”

“I didn’t know…” Louis stammered.

“Of course you didn’t…because you never think about anyone but yourself,” Harry spat. Louis had never seen him so riled up. “I’ve tried so hard to be your friend and I thought with all the time we’ve spent together we were getting close, but clearly I was wrong. “ With that he turned on his heel and stomped out of the center.

**Chapter Five**

The rest of the week was awkward to say the least. Harry did his best to avoid Louis…staying out of the room…sleeping (or faking it anyway) when they were both in the room. As much as Louis didn’t want to admit it he missed having Harry around.

“I need a drink,” Louis announced to Zayn when they arrived at the party that Friday night.

“I’ll see what I can round up,” his best friend said and within seconds he was lost in the crowd.

The turnout was bigger than Louis had anticipated. It seemed like everyone needed to blow off some steam. He scanned the room and landed on Adrian…dancing with Harry. His eyes nearly popped out of his face when he saw just how close the two were dancing.

Without hesitation he marched over there and tapped Harry on the shoulder. The Moroi turned around and gave Louis a smirk. “Can I help you?” he asked.

“What the hell are you doing?” Louis demanded.

“I’m dancing…what does it look like I’m doing?” Harry replied casually.

“You…you…” Louis stammered.

“I what?” he asked him, holding his gaze steady.

“Are you guys like a thing?” Adrian asked.

“No!” they both replied in unison.

“Yeah, sure you’re not,” Adrian said. He shook his head. “Find me later,” he said before walking away.

“What was that?” Harry asked him.

“You were all over him!” Louis shouted, someone had just turned up the music.

“And?” Harry replied.

“You said you didn’t even like him!” Louis exclaimed.

“Unlike you!” Harry yelled. “I’m open to trying to get to know people!” Louis stared at Harry, the Moroi’s eyes were unwavering. “What?!” he demanded.

Louis grasped each side of Harry’s face and pulled him in for a kiss. This action clearly took Harry off guard causing him to stumble a bit, but he quickly regained his footing and kissed Louis back. As the kiss grew deeper Louis just kind of melted into Harry. He had kissed plenty of boys before but nothing had ever felt like this.

Harry gave him a starry eyed looked when they broke apart for air. Overwhelmed by his feelings Louis turned and bolted out of the party.

xxx

“Was it that bad of a kiss?” Harry asked when he found Louis in the training center later. “I mean I’m sure you have more experience but…”

Louis looked up at Harry. “I shouldn’t have done that…” he said.

“Kiss me or run away?” Harry asked, settling down next to him.

“Kiss…both…I don’t know,” Louis said. He put his face in his hands and groaned. “I’m really good at screwing up everything.”

“You didn’t screw anything up,” Harry insisted.

“That’s why my dad left,” Louis blurted out. “Because I wasn’t good enough…and that’s why my stepdad left…”

“Oh, Lou…” Harry said softly. He rested his hand on back of his neck and rubbed gently. “You can’t blame yourself for other people’s actions.”

“Then why did he stay with Liam?” Louis whispered.

Harry raised an eyebrow in confusion. “What are you talking about?” he asked.

“My dad…our dad…he married Liam’s mother,” Louis said softly.

“Oh, umm…oh…I didn’t realize,” Harry stammered. It was so unusual for a Moroi to marry a Dhampir that he had never considered the idea.

“What was so wrong with me that he didn’t want to stay?” Louis sniffled softly.

Harry wrapped his arms around him tightly. “It’s not you,” he insisted. “And I was only dancing with Adrian to get your attention. I’m sorry.”

Louis snuggled into his arms. “I’m sorry,” he said softly, burying his face against his shoulder.

“What are you sorry for?” he asked and kissed the top of his head.

“I shouldn’t have kissed you like that,” Louis sniffled.

“Like that…but you don’t regret kissing me…” Harry said softly.

Louis looked up at him with his red rimmed eyes and shook his head. “No…I really like you,” he whispered.

Harry’s whole face lit up. “I really like you too,” he whispered back. He leaned down to press their forehead together.

“So maybe we could try it again…sometime,” Louis said softly.

“I’d like that a lot,” Harry replied.

“Well, maybe one little kiss just to tide us over,” Louis said and gently pressed his lips to Harry’s very willing lips.

It was nice not to feel so alone.

xxx

“I’ve never seen you act like this,” Zayn said.

“Like what?” Louis asked as he looked into the mirror and fussed with his hair.

“Giddy, kind of?” Zayn said with a laugh.

“Well,” Louis said and turned to look at him. “I’ve never gone out with someone I actually care about before,” he explained.

Zayn laughed and Louis gave him a questioning look. “Sorry…I was just thinking about the first day of school when Harry moved in and you threw a fit…and now you’re going on a date…it’s just funny is all,” he explained.

“Yeah, well…I’m learning to be a more open and accepting person,” Louis said with a nod and turned back to the mirror.

“Whatever it is it’s a good look on you,” Zayn said with a smile.

xxx

“I thought dates were supposed to be fun,” Louis commented as Harry led him into the training center.

“You don’t think beating the crap out of stuffed dummies is fun?” Harry joked.

“I didn’t know you were into that sort of thing,” Louis said with a snort.

“See, you’re going to learn so much about me tonight,” Harry teased him.

“Whoa, what’s all this?” Louis asked when they finally stopped walking. There was a blanket spread out on the floor and a basket.

“I thought a picnic might be fun…but since I can’t go outside…I had to bring it in here,” Harry explained.

Louis smiled. “You did all of this for me?” he asked him.

“You like it, right?” Harry asked nervously.

“I love it,” Louis said and leaned over to peck his lips.

“Great,” Harry said, visibly relaxing.

The pair sat down and Harry dished out salad, chicken, potatoes, and veggies. “How’d you get all of this food?” Louis asked in between bites.

“Oh, I cooked it…they let me do it in the cafeteria,” Harry explained.

“It’s delicious,” he replied. “Did your mom teach you how to cook? Mine can hardly boil water.”

Harry chuckled. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it,” he said. “And actually my stepdad taught me.”

“Are you guys close?” Louis asked him.

Harry nodded his head. “Yeah, for all intents and purposes he’s my father,” he said firmly.

“Where’s your biological father?” Louis asked.

Harry swallowed. “He’s umm in prison,” he said softly.

**Chapter Six**

That sentence turned Louis attention away from his plate and over to his date. “Oh…” Louis said softly.

“He was a big…drinker,” Harry explained. “And a gambler,” he added. “He was hardly around, but when he was he used to hurt my mom. I mean…my mom always told me to get out of sight, but…I still felt so guilty.”

He rested his hand on top of Harry’s hand. “Harry, you were just a kid,” Louis said softly.

“One night some guys came around…my dad owed them money,” Harry explained. “And there was a fight and one of the guys ended up dead…my dad…I don’t know if he meant to or…”

Louis wrapped his arms around him tightly. “That had to be so scary for you,” he said.

“And my mom got hurt in the midst of it…nothing major, but…I think that’s why I wanted you to teach me to protect myself. I never want to see anyone get hurt again,” Harry said softly.

“That’s really brave of you,” Louis replied.

“Thanks,” Harry said. He rubbed his eyes a little. “Hey, how did we get so down…this is supposed to be a date!”

Louis laughed and pulled away from him. “You’re right…but I’m glad you told me all that,” he said.

“Me too,” Harry replied. “I’ve never felt this close to anyone before.”

“I’ve never been this close to anyone before,” Louis confirmed. “But I really like it.”

xxx

The next few weeks passed by in a wonderful haze for Louis. With the announcement of the pairings for the first part of the field test fast approaching the two tried to spend as much time together as they could since Louis would be busy for the next six weeks.

“Why are you waking me up so early?” Louis grumbled. He rubbed his eyes and tried to focus on the blob hovering over him.

“Lou, it’s your sister…” Zayn tried to say as calmly as he could.

That got Louis’ attention. He shot up. “What? What’s wrong?!” he exclaimed. He tried to get up to his feet.

“She and your mom were in a car accident,” Zayn explained. “Your mom is fine, but your sister is having surgery.”

“Where? When? We have to go now!” Louis yelled at his friend.

“Yes, yes… Kirova has a car all set for us,” Zayn assured him.

Louis looked around the room. “Where’s Harry?” he asked.

“He wasn’t here when I woke up,” Zayn said. “I’ll try calling him. Just get dressed and we can go.”

Somehow Louis managed to get dressed and Zayn led him to the aforementioned car. Once they were on the way to the hospital Louis tried calling his mother, but there was no answer. “Did you get ahold of Harry?” he asked Zayn.

Zayn shook his head. “He’s not picking up his cell. Not replying to texts either,” he said.

“Fuck,” Louis groaned and closed his eyes. He felt an enormous weight on his chest. He needed Charlotte to be okay. He needed Harry with him.

The car dropped them off at the main entrance and Louis ran instead with Zayn trying to keep up with him.

“Louis!” his mother exclaimed and ran into his arms.

Louis hugged her back tightly and sniffled. “Are you okay? What happened?” he stammered. “Where’s Charlotte?”

“She’s still in surgery…blood, Louis…there was so much blood,” his mother sniffled.

“But she’s going to be okay, right?” Louis asked.

Before his mother could reply a voice behind them spoke up. “The doctor wants to see us, Johannah.”

Louis looked up and saw his father and Liam. “What is he doing here?” he snapped. “And you…” he added when he saw his brother.

“I called him…” his mother tried to explain. “And Liam and Charlotte are close…”

“You called HIM?” Louis roared. “He’s not family…he shouldn’t be here…”

“Louis, now is not the time for your theatrics,” his father snapped. Before Louis could say anything else his mother and father walked out of the waiting room and to see the doctor. Liam hung back a little bit, but stayed in the room.

Louis kicked the nearest thing he could find, which was the chair Zayn was sitting in. “Whoa, bro!” he exclaimed.

“Sorry,” he apologized. “I just can’t believe that piece of shit is here.”

“Just sit down, please…now is not the time to get worked up about him,” Zayn said to him. He patted the chair next to him.

Louis slumped into the chair and turned it so he was facing away from Liam. He pulled out his phone and tried Harry again, but no reply. He looked up from the device and saw his parents. “Is she okay?” he asked his mother, blatantly ignoring his father.

“Yes, she’s going to be fine,” she said and leaned down to give him a hug. “The surgery was successful, but her leg will be in a cast for a while.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief as he hugged her back. When the embrace ended he looked up at his father. “You can go now,” he said.

“Louis,” his mother tsked.

“Don’t Louis me,” Louis huffed. “When can I see her?”

“I think you need to calm down before you go in there,” his father said to him.

“Shut up…just shut up…” Louis snapped at him. “You don’t have a say in any of this.”

“I’m your father, Louis,” he replied.

“Sending us a birthday card every four years doesn’t make you a father,” Louis barked.

“Did you ever think maybe you’re the reason?” his father said pointedly.

Of course he was the reason. Louis knew that from the get go, but to hear him say it. He swallowed and looked up at him.

Before he could say anything Liam spoke up, “Dad! I know things didn’t work out with you and Johannah, but don’t take it out on Louis. He’s just as much your son as I am.”

Louis almost fell over from pure shock. Liam’s words mixed with everything Harry had been telling him suddenly made sense. “No. I’m not the reason…and I’ve never been the reason,” he said firmly. “You’re the one who missed out by not knowing me and Charlotte. I feel sorry for you.” And with that he turned and nodded at Zayn. “Let’s get out of here,” he said.

Zayn followed him out of the hospital and the boys headed back to school. As they were walking towards the dorms Louis saw Harry…walking out of Adrian’s room.

“What the hell?!” Louis exclaimed. “I’ve been calling you all day…you were with Adrian?” he spat.

“My phone died,” Harry said. “And Adrian…”

“Save it,” Louis snapped. “I don’t want to hear it. I knew I couldn’t trust you. I can’t trust anyone, but myself.”

“Lou!” Harry called after him…but Louis was gone.

**Chapter Seven**

“What are you doing here?” Adrian asked.

“I think the better question is…what are you doing here?” Louis asked. He was holed up in the library. He figured that was the last place anyone would look for him. It was also the last place anyone would look for Adrian.

“Just looking…for someone,” Adrian said casually.

Louis quirked an eyebrow. “People you hang out with don’t tend to frequent the library,” he mused.

“Fine, there’s this girl…who I’m kind of hung up on. She works here after classes,” Adrian explained.

“Huh, thought you were more into curly haired guys,” Louis said.

“What are you talking…oh, you saw Harry leave my room,” Adrian replied. “He was just helping me with my homework.”

“Homework?” Louis asked skeptically.

“Besides working at the library she’s really smart and I just wanted to impress her,” Adrian explained.

“Sounds like we’re both turning over a new leaf,” Louis replied.

“Ours was a short lived love affair…well, more like lust,” Adrian said with a chuckle.

“Wow, you are pretty smart,” Louis joked.

“Shit, there she is,” Adrian said. Louis looked over his shoulder and saw a pretty blonde haired girl. “Wish me luck.”

“Yeah, good luck,” Louis said with a chuckle. His phone started to buzz. It was Charlotte. “How are you feeling?” he asked.

“Sore, tired…my leg got pretty messed up,” Charlotte replied. “Why didn’t you come and see me?”

“I did…I mean I tried, but dad was there…” Louis said with a sigh.

“Oh,” Charlotte said.

“But I’m sorry…I should have stayed for you,” Louis said.

“No, I get it…I mean I was a little freaked out he was there too,” Charlotte admitted.

Louis was about to reply but before he could he looked up and saw Harry searching the stacks. “Shit,” he cursed.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

“This guy I’m trying to avoid is looking for me,” Louis whispered.

Charlotte snickered. “Sounds like you,” she replied.

Louis ducked under the table, bumping his head in the process. “It’s different this time…I actually like him,” he explained.

“But you’re avoiding him?” she asked.

“Yeah, I mean…I tried to get a hold of him today because between everything with you and dad I needed him. And when I finally got back to the dorm he was coming out of some other guy’s room,” he said.

“Did he tell you why he was with the other guy?” she asked.

“No,” Louis replied.

“He wouldn’t tell you?” Charlotte pressed.

“No, I mean…I didn’t ask. I just ran,” Louis said.

“Oh, Louis, Louis, Louis,” she said with a sigh. “You always do this.”

“I know,” Louis replied. “But I really thought he was different.”

“Louis…listen to me,” Charlotte said. “You are your own worst enemy. People care about you…people like you…you just always stand in their way.”

“I don’t want to get hurt,” Louis said.

“Well, you don’t sound very happy right now,” she pointed out.

Suddenly Harry was under the table with him. “Um, I gotta go. I love you,” he said and hung up the phone.

“How’d you find me?” Louis asked.

“This isn’t exactly the most covert spot,” Harry said with a little chuckle. “I’m sorry…” they both said at the same time. “Go ahead…” Harry said.

“I’m sorry I just bolted there. When I saw you with Adrian…I didn’t know what to think,” Louis said with a sigh.

“I was just helping him with some homework,” Harry said. “He likes this girl named Sydney…”

“Yeah, he told me. I am such a jerk,” Louis said with a sigh.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you today. Is your sister okay? What happened with your dad?” Harry asked him.

The concern on his face was so sweet that Louis wanted to cry. “Can I just have a hug first?” he asked.

“Come here,” Harry said softly and wrapped his arms around him. “You can tell me all about it.”

“My dad picked a fight with me at the hospital,” Louis said softly once he was settled in his arms. “And all I wanted to do was punch him in the face,” he admitted. “But then I thought about everything you’ve been telling me…and I knew he was the one with the problem, not me.”

“You’re enough…and you’ve always been enough,” Harry said softly.

“You are too,” Louis whispered. He knew Harry had his own hang ups from his own father.

Harry chuckled a little. “That’s probably why we get on so well,” he said.

“Whatever the reason…I’m glad we’re together,” Louis said and leaned up to kiss him.

xxx

“Can I talk to you for a second?” Liam asked Louis. It was the morning of the big field test announcement. All the guardians were teetering with nerves, Louis included. After everything that had happened over the past few weeks Louis started to take his coursework a little more seriously. He still wasn’t convinced he wanted to serve after graduation, but he was considering it.

“Sure,” Louis said. “I’ll be right back,” he said to Harry. “What’s up?” he asked Liam when they were away from the crowd.

“I just wanted to say I think it’s cool you’re finally taking your stepping up your game. You’re going to make a great guardian,” Liam said to him.

Louis was taken aback. “Oh, umm…thank you,” he replied.

“I heard that Charlotte is doing better,” Liam said.

“Yeah, her leg is healing pretty well…there are some benefits to being a Dhampir,” Louis chuckled a little.

“Anyway…good luck with your assignment,” Liam said and nodded.

“Thanks, you too,” Louis replied. Liam turned to start walking away, but Louis stopped him. It wasn’t Liam’s fault their father picked Liam’s mother instead. And besides he had stood up for him at the hospital. “Maybe we could work out together,” he suggested.

Liam smiled. “Yeah, that’d be cool,” he said to him. Louis smiled back and both boys rejoined the group.

“Everything okay?” Harry asked him.

“Yeah, everything is great,” Louis said and slipped his arm around Harry’s shoulder.

“I’m so bummed we’re gonna have to spend so much time apart for the six weeks,” Harry said with a pout.

“Hey, I only said I’d take this a little more seriously…I didn’t say I’d be a saint,” Louis replied and kissed his cute little pout. “I’ll sneak off and find you.”

“The list is up!” Zayn called out.

Louis waited until the crowd died down a little before going over to see who he was paired with. “Louis Tomlinson,” he mumbled and dragged his finger across the page. “Harry Styles,” he said with a smile.

“Huh…how did that happen?” Harry asked innocently.

“How did you get this sorted?” Louis asked him with a chuckle.

Harry grinned. “I have a few tricks up my sleeve,” he said. “There’s still a lot you don’t know about me.”

Louis smiled back. “And I can’t wait to find out about all of it,” he said.


End file.
